1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a select lever device for an automatic transmission by which a driver can select one of select positions corresponding to a plurality of operating modes of the automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
This kind of select lever device for an automatic transmission is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-323559. This select lever device is disposed near a driver's seat in a passenger compartment, and when a driver operates a select lever, the operating force of this select lever is transmitted to the automatic transmission via a connecting cable, a connecting linkage, or the like, so that the operating modes of the automatic transmission are changed over from one operating mode to another according to the select position (such as P position for parking, R position for reverse drive, N position for neutral, or D position for forward drive).
For the operation of the select lever, torque generated by the operating force has to be larger than torque caused by the sum of a frictional resistance in the connecting cable or connecting linkage, a resistance generated when a detent pin gets over a cam top portion in a detent mechanism for detaining the select lever in the desired position, and others. Therefore, the conventional select lever device has a select lever long enough to reduce the required operating force, and its lever force is utilized to convert the driver's operating force to a larger torque in operating the select lever.
The conventional art, however, has a problem that the select lever has to be long in order to produce a sufficient lever force, which necessitates a large space. This reduces the freedom degree of the layout in the passenger compartment and results in restriction on the installation place of the select lever device. Consequently, the installation place of the select lever device is limited to the side of the driver's seat or the vicinity of a steering column.